U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,727 entitled "Pneumatic Tool Holder" also issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a pneumatic tool holder including a tool clamping means (3) having a block (30) made of elastomer materials reciprocatively held in a sleeve secured to a handle (1) for clamping a pneumatic tool in a socket formed in the elastomer block (30) for absorbing shock for occupational health and safety.
The elastomer block 30 is simply formed with plastic material, without embedding any reinforcing members in the elastomer block 30. Upon a long time operation of the tool holder under serious vibration by the reciprocative pneumatic tool, the block 30 made of plastic material will be easily deformed, or broken to interrupt a pneumatic work or may possibly cause injury accidents to the worker.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional pneumatic tool holder and invented the present pneumatic tool holder having reinforcing member embodied in the elastomer block.